


Misophonia

by soft_cactus



Series: The Spider mystery [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hero Quentin Beck, Light Injuries, Misophonia, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker lives in the Avengers tower, Pizza, Protective Quentin Beck, Quentin Beck is Peter big brother, The adults don't understand teens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-10-27 11:41:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20759780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_cactus/pseuds/soft_cactus
Summary: Peter had Misophonia. Misophonia is nothing bad. Many people have it. To put it simple, Misophonia is irrational anger or aggression prompted by certain sounds, mostly eating noises. It is mostly nothing unbelievibly dramatic. Until peter has heightened senses. After he almost freaks out on the Avengers, he talks to his brother about it.





	Misophonia

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little disclaimer, Peter will experience Misophonia the way I experience it. If it is different for you and you think I overexaggerated, I'm sorry but this is just the way I experience it.

Peter wasn't normal. Quentin knew that. But there were a few things that always made him frown. Peter never ate in his presence. Like ever.

As soon as the food was on the table, he found an excuse and left. At first, he was worried Peter might have an eating disorder, but when he paid closer attention he noticed something that made him even more confused.

The boy did eat in Quentin's presence. As long as no one else was eating. It was... weird.

But Quentin knew better than just try to monitor every move Peter made, so he decided to ask sometime later, but now he had a meeting with the Avengers after a mission.

They exited the Jet and Quentin supported the teen walk without a word. Peter gave him a thankful look and Quentin just smiled fondly. They walked down and Quentin checked him once again.

Peter did say he was fine, but he was crushed by half a building while he was protecting children. "Peter, your shoulder is dislocated." He noticed and Peter shrugged but winced immediately because of the pain.

"It already healed though..." He muttered and Quentin made a face. Something that was not at all good about Peters healing factor, was that sometimes injuries healed too quickly and wrong.

Like this. "Peter, it healed wrong." Peter winced. He knew that meant Quentin had to dislocate it even further to locate it again.

With a bit time left on their hands, Quentin and Peter sat down in the briefing room. The two of them were in the first jet to arrive back at the Tower, with them were Wanda, Natasha, Bucky, Sam and Vision, but they had already left the jet before Quentin and Peter.

The briefing room was still empty besides them. Natasha and Bucky were filing a report in the living room because, let's be honest, they were the only Avengers who would actually do that. Wanda and Vision sat in the living room too and Sam was... somewhere.

Peter sat down and Quentin ordered: "Ok, get out of the suit." Peter quickly changed from his suit into joggers and a shirt, Quentin helped him so he wouldn't hurt his shoulder. "Ok Peter, I'll count to three, alright?" Quentin asked and Peter nodded slowly.

He was already prepared for the pain that was about to destroy him. "Relax, Spider." He murmured and Quentin put his hands in the right place.

"One..." Peter tried to relax. He expected Quentin to do it at two, as this was often a technique so the patient would relax.

"Two..." Okay, apparently not... Peter bit his lip.

"Three..." Peter closed his eyes for a few moments but opened them again when nothing happened. The moment he opened his eyes a pain shot through his arm and he let out a scream. He looked at Quentin as he panted.

His shoulder was now dislocated and it really hurt. Quentin smiled. "Four!" "I hate you."

Quentin smiled and made a hand movement for Peter to come closer. "I need to.. you know, fix it, again."

In that moment the door burst open and the Avengers that arrived with them jumped in, ready to fight.

Peter laughed and defused the situation: "It's ok, Quentin is just fixing my dislocated shoulder."

In that exact moment a similar pain shot through him and he couldn't stop himself from jumping to the ceiling.

He starred at Quentin. "What the hell?!" He growled and tested his shoulder, teeth bared.

"I'm sorry, but the situation was perfect. You didn't pay any attention and were completely relaxed!"

Peter sighed and let himself hand from the ceiling and then dropped to the floor. Quentin ruffled his hair and asked: "Your shoulder is fine though?"

"It is now. Thanks, you asshole."

"Peter!" Natasha said for the first time something and Peter rolled his eyes. "I know way worse curse words, stop being so sensitive." he muttered and Quentin grinned. In that moment Tony and the other missing Avengers came through the hallway. "Perfect, you're already here, let's start.

Peter let himself drop into his chair and put his feet onto Quentin's lap. Quentin made a playful disgusted expression but didn't make a move for Peter to push them away.

Peter leaned back when he suddenly picked up a smell. Pizza. Shit. He flinched and looked around.

"Why were you this late anyway?" Natasha asked and Clint replied happily: "We got Pizza!" The pushed several pizza cartons across the table and everyone grabbed a few slices happily.

Peter didn't even try to force himself to relax. He jumped to he feet and tried to flee the room without causing a scene.

"Peter? Where do you think you are going?" Tony asked but Peter just kept walking.

Suddenly a muscular body appeared in front of him and only with the help of his Spidey sense he was able to stop before running into... Steve.

"What's going on, son?" he asked and smiled. "Not your son..." Peter muttered quietly and pushed his way around Steve.

"Peter, what are you doing?" Tony demanded to know and Peter clenched his fists._ Calm down... Calm down... Concentrate on something else... Concentrate..._

Steve pushed Peter without real force back into his seat and Peter stiffened. He was tense. Quentin looked at him in confusion as he took a bite from his Pizza.

Peters hand grabbed the chair so tightly, Quentin saw the metal bend under his hand. While the meeting was already started, Quentin leaned over to Peter.

"Spider, you okay?" Peter was tense. Really tense. He looked like every muscle was completely tense and Quentin was actually a bit impressed how they didn't seem to hurt yet.

"Yeah." Peter pressed out and Quentin stood up. He got confused looks but ignored them.

"C'mon Spider, let's talk outside." He offered and in a heartbeat, Peter was already across the room. Quentin followed him outside. He really didn't care whether the others were ok with this or not.

When Quentin stepped out Petersat on the floor. He was panicking. His breath was flat and fast.

Quentin carefully guided the boy to the balcony and out of the room. Peter was now almost completely relaxed but still bit his lip.

"Spider, you want to tell me what was going on in there?" Peter began biting his nail nervously and muttered: "I... Okay... I have to tell you something."

He sat onto the railing and Quentin sat down next to him. Their feet dangled in well over 2000 meters. Tony would flip his shit if he saw them right now...

They both stayed silent. Quentin had no intend of pressuring Peter into talking to him which is why he simply looked over New York and tried not to think too much about what was possibly going on with Peter.

There weren't a lot of times where he had seen Peter this tense. This aggressive.

The only times he had seen him like this was when they stopped the biggest scumbags of all, rapists, child abusers or any of that callibar really. It just didn't make sense to Quentin.

"I have misophonia." Peter suddenly blurted out and Quentin looked at Peter in surprise.

Peter looked... embarrassed. "What is Miso... Misophonia?" Peter sighed and looked to his hands.

"Basically... People who have it react... irrationally angry and aggressive to certain sounds. For me it is chewing and swallowing, they make me... They make me so angry hit people several times already."

Quentin just made a motion for him to go on when Peter hesitated and Peter finished: "My aunt and uncle understood and I was allowed to listen to quiet music during meals so I could still hear them talk but not eat. And it helped a lot. But after I was a bit... My hearing became so much better and nothing worked."

For a moment a heavy silence hangs in between them.

The older man concluded: "And you didn't tell anyone because you were embarrassed that you had serious problems controlling yourself in this situation. I mean, I saw you in there, you were about to smash someone's head in. I rarely see you this way."

Peter chuckled and nodded. "Yeah... the only thing that works for me now is just not being in anyone's presence while they're eating and hoping for the best."

He laughed a bit desperately and Quentin saw how he slumped slightly down. Peter was a very social person, he needed people with him.

"Do you want them to know?" Peter became slightly panicked and shook his head. Quentin's heart hurt.

He knew why Peter didn't want them to know, he understood were Peter was coming from... But it still wasn't right.

Peter needed people around him. Whenever he was alone he called or texted Quentin so he wouldn't feel alone. Quentin couldn't even imagine what this must be like.

"Wait, how do you it in school? In the cafeteria?" Peter smiled sadly.

"I listen to really, really loud music in a corner while eating. Ned always hurries up to finish eating so he can hang out with me."

Quentins put a hand on his brothers shoulder. "Look, if you don't want them to know, I get it. I understand, I really do. But I honestly think it would help to avoid situations like what just happened." 

When he saw how unsure the teen was, he added: "You know I won't force you, but I advise you to tell them some day."

Peter nodded thankful and leaned over to hug Quentin. Quentin returned the hug and Peter pressed his head into the older mans sweater. "I love you, brother."

Quentins grip tightened a bit more and he responded: "I love you too, baby bro."

They sat out there for another hour while Peter explained his triggers to Quentin and then they just chilled out there. Peter felt better.

He trusted Quentin with his life and he knew Quentin would never judge him for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I will add a chapter how the Avengers find out, but I have nothing planned yet.


End file.
